Blessings and Confessions
by xangels creationx
Summary: If you haven't seen the season 6 finale don't read. My take on the ending of the finale "Changes In The Game" and how it should have went,and things should have been said there and then.My first Bones. One-Shot Please Review


**Authors note: my first bones fic. Based on season 6 finale the last moments. The script isn't exact the episode you can tell but there are bits and pieces I added because I can and it's the way I thought it should have been. Enjoy please review.**

* * *

><p>Brennan sat in the waiting room along with Wendell Sweets, Cam, and Booth. They had come from the bowling alley after solving the murder they spent time on going undercover.<p>

The team sat quietly as they waited for Hodgins to come out of the room and tell them the news on the baby.

She secretly prayed or wished the baby was not going to be born with any defects. The whole time Hodgins and Angela worried this baby might be born blind and or deaf among more problems. She hoped her best friend did not have to deal with this.

It didn't matter what it was, as long as it had ten tiny toes, ten tiny fingers the cutest little smile and a new life they all can share and watch him or she grow up and be aunts and uncles.

She thought about it and ran it through her mind "auntie Tempe, or aunt bones?" she ran the thoughts through her minds about what this child would call her. She didn't give it much thought Angela had told her in numerous conversations that she would be the "aunt" and that she could spoil the baby as much as she wanted.

Bones smiled as she felt the soft plush toy that was sitting on her lap it was a bunny her and Booth had decided to give the baby. She was looking forward to watching this little being grow up in front of her eyes. She had worried that she would be the only one left on the team that did not have a child.

Cam had Michelle. Booth had Parker and now Angela and Jack would be blessed by this little miracle.

She fiddled with her hands. She looked over at booth sitting across from her; he was staring at the clock. He caught Bones gaze and shared a small smile.

"You okay?" he whispered to her. The look in her eyes had meant she was thinking and worrying he knew that look all so well.

She faked a smile and nodded back to him. As she was about to open her mouth and reveal her thoughts Hodgins had proudly stepped out of the room.

He proudly showed off his newly born bundle of joy. They all approached to get a better look at the baby.

The friends shared their congratulations as they melted at the cutest baby they had ever seen.

Booth couldn't help but think about when Parker was born. Jacob Broadsky had prevented him from being there the day he was born. But as soon as Booth could get to him and hold his life, his blood his creation in his arms and those big brown eyes staring back at him. There was nothing more beautiful then Parker, and he wished the new parent his congratulations. _"congratulations brother"_ he smiled giving a squeeze on Jacks shoulder.

Bones had more on her mind. She had left the group to go in and see Angela.

She approached Angela in the room.

"Hey!" Angela saw her best friend walk through the door. Bones handed her the stuffed Bunny her and Booth agreed to get as a present for the new born.

"Aww" Angela took the toy in her arms. Looking at the precious gift, Brennan looked at her friend she couldn't help but think how good she looked after just giving birth.

"it was from booth too" Bones told her.

"How was it" curiosity over took her.

"It was was a dream..." she began to explain Bones nodded about to ask more questions, until Hodgins and the team returned to great Angela and congratulate the new mother.

An hour had gone by the nurse came and kicked the crowd out and took the baby back to the nursery.

Cam decided she should go home and see Michelle. Wendell had made plans to meet with friends and go for drinks.

"Hey, let's go get a drink, I'll bring you home after" Booth offered as he took her hand and they made their way from the hospital.

They found a parking space about a block down from the founding fathers. Bones pulled her coat close and looped her arm around booths arm as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Hodgins and Angela don't seem to anticipate how much their life is going to change" she tried making the point.

"Bones" booth stopped in his path. "They had a baby, there's nothing better then that!"

Bones stopped and thought about what he had just said.

_It was now or never_ "are you sure?" She questioned as he stopped in is tracks "yah why" he stared at her, she said nothing "what?"_  
><em>

"BOOTH I'M PREGNAT!" she blurted out

Booth turned back to her. _What did she just say?_

"And it's your baby!"

_It's my and she's what? _ He tried catching up on the sudden information thrown at him.

Smiling he stepped into her. Putting his arms around her, he stood there hugging she gave in wrapping her arms around his body.

"Are you sure" he whispered into her ear.

Bones pulled herself away from him enough to see him face to face. "Yes, booth I'm sure" her voice was low so only he could hear.

"Is this what you want bones?" he questioned her not letting go.

"Don't you remember, when I asked you if I could have your sperm so I could have a baby?" Bones questioned him.

Booth frowned trying to recall the conversation. "What did I say?"

Bones blinked at him. "You said I could have some..." she stopped in the middle of her sentence... "You, you don't remember?" She stuttered she began to sniffle, started walking away from Booth towards the founding fathers.

Booth watched this woman, who he had just spent six years with. He picked up his pace and ran after her.

"Bones stop!" He grabbed her arm to turn her around. "You obviously don't remember" she wiped a few tears from her cheek.

"When you asked me the first time what did I tell you?" he wanted her to remind her, but he didn't want to confess he didn't remember.

"You told me, you would be there you didn't want me to be alone, you would be the father and you wanted to be the father, why?" She looked at him confused.

"Good" that one word slipped from his lips. So much was running through his mind he had no clue what to say.

"Good?" Bones repeated confused at his statement.

"Yes" he placed his to palms on each side of her face and held her face close to his. Her eyes were glossy through the tears that she couldn't help but show.

"I said it then and I said it now I have been by your side, protecting you, holding you and I love you Bones, a baby isn't going to change our relationship or my thoughts of you"

He paused for a moment before he continued. "A baby is going to make us better, we can do this Bones, and you can do this"

"Bones, I promise you nothing will change "he caressed her cheek leaning in kissing her.

"I love you Bones" she searched his face; she knew that Booth would never lie to her; he was always her knight in shining FBI armour.

She felt like she was going to cry, she felt the tears tip over her eye lids she squeezed her eyes shut as the tears formed and slid down her cheek.

He waited patiently for her to say something back.

"Booth" trying to keep herself from sobbing.

"Yah?" he responded sensitive to her emotions.

"I love you too" she brought her eyes to his and took one last look at him before she repeated it again pulling herself closer the man she just confessed her love too.

She could feel his warmth, his heart beating in his chest his slow breathes that she could feel on her face.

She reached up to his face and felt the roughness of his stub because that day he didn't shave.

He stood there smiling back at her. His hand on his cheek he took her hand in his and kissed her palm.

"I love you" she whispered back to him. Hearing the words echo in each other's ears, booth leaned in for a kiss.

A long kiss that he had been longing to give her. They wrapped each other in an embrace as they stood on the sidewalk.

_As they stood there in the start of a new found relationship, the love a life together. They had both realized it was time they were both ready. _

_They hadn't forgotten they did sleep together after Vincent had passed. They didn't regret it, it was simply just time. Booth was finally over Hannah and Bones had simply evolved along the way she didn't realize it but the time had come for her too, to wear her heart on her sleeve. It wasn't the date they had written down and burned over that candle the day they were stuck in the elevator in booths apartment building._

_But fate had brought them together on that day six years ago in fact booth had asked this question to Bones "do you believe in fate? And bones responded "absolutely not"... and fate had simply given in to them and gave them one of the best gift in life. The gift that was an unexpected blessing but a blessing they would embrace together forever._

_Fade to black_

_Please review_

_One shot until the season 7 starts again._


End file.
